Cold, Black, Dark
by Donna Lynn
Summary: John is forced to make a decision when he and Teyla are trapped in a sunken puddle jumper. Inspired by scene from the movie "The Abyss"


****

Cold, Black…Dark  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: Status: Incomplete  
Word Count: 2,948  
Size: 19KB  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: General season 1 Alternate Universe, Future fic  
Season: 1  
Rating: R  
Content Warning: Language, violence and mild adult content.  
Summary: John is forced to make a decision when he and Teyla are trapped in a sunken puddle jumper.  
Author's Note: When you read this you are going to think of the scene from the movie "The Abyss" and say, "That's similar to that scene where Lindsey died!" and yes, it's similar but not the same. I had watched "The Abyss" one day and I've always wanted to try and write a story based off that scene but I didn't have the write pairing for it and then I did! Like I said it doesn't go exactly like the scene in the movie but it's similar so if you've got a problem with that then don't read it! There are some graphic words and I put violence because I think it merited it. The mild adult content? I know what you're thinking…Donna Lynn…mild adult content? That's an oxymoron! There is no sex but I put the adult content just in case. People on can be stupid and not pay attention to warnings and get offended when they read something they don't like. You people piss me off! I'm done rambling now…  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Stargate: Atlantis"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

John tried to shake off the cold chill that ran through his body. That was the least of his problems right now. Right now he was more concerned about getting himself and Teyla out of the flooding puddle jumper before they drown. They were on their way back from the mainland when the jumper just went haywire crashing into the ocean. It sank all the way to the bottom and started to flood slowly. They sent a distress call but at the speed the jumper was flooding they weren't sure if they would make it in time. If they opened the hatch before the cockpit flooded the pressure would kill them.

He heard a strained whimper behind him and turned to see Teyla shaking almost violently with her arms wrapped around her waist. The water was almost waist deep and it was so cold it would make your teeth chatter. She met his eyes with a pleading look. "It…it's…s…cold…" she stuttered out running her hands up and down her arms.

He quickly walked over to her and took her ice cold hands in between his and brought them to his lips to breath on them. "I know it's cold Teyla but listen to me you have to concentrate. We have to figure out how to get out of here. You're a smart woman you can think of something, " he encouraged to keep her focused to keep her mind from the frigid cold.

She nodded frantically and looked around. The jumpers were supposed to have oxygen masks but not all of them had been issued. "Do we…ha..have any other…oxy..gen masks…on b..oard?" she looked around but didn't see any.

John shook his head, "No I already check they won't work." He thought frantically for a moment. One source of oxygen, two people, that didn't add up. One of them would drown if they didn't figure something out fast. The water was now up to Teyla's waist and she was starting to shake even more if that were possible. An idea came to him, they had no other choice. "Okay, okay, I've got an idea." He left her side then returned with the portable oxygen port. "Here, you put this on and swim to the surface. They'll spot you and know where we are."

She shook her head quickly, "No…"

"…don't argue with me dammit just do it!" he ordered then tried to put the mask on but she pushed it away.

"No!" she yelled. "By the time…I make it…to the surface…"

"…you're a fast swimmer Teyla you can make it, " he insisted. "Look the more we argue the more time we waste just put it on!"

She shook her head again, "No…better plan."

"What?"

She took a shuddering breath, "We both try, try for the surface…the water is barely above freezing…it will put me in a deep state…of hypothermia it won't kill me…"

John shook his head, "No that's not an option you put this damn thing on or I'm gonna do it for you!"

"Listen to me! You're a stronger swimmer than I am and they will have…reached us by then…I can be revived within a few…minutes…" she found it harder to speak now that the water was over her waist. It was a breathtaking cold it was hard to breath. She started to hyperventilate.

John started to get angry, "Teyla goddammit listen to me you put this on…"

"…it's our only option…please John…please…" she touched the side of his face with her numb fingers and looked into his eyes panicked. "…it's the only way…I can…be lost…you can't…"

He took her hand in his and gripped it tightly, "No! This is not an option!"

"Oh!" she cried out as the water reached her shoulders. "John I'm scared!" she tried to calm herself but the overwhelming cold was too much. She grabbed the front of his shirt and leaned close to him. "Please John…please…I trust you…" They stared into each others eyes for the longest time.

What he saw in them scared him to the core. She truly trusted him to bring her back from the dead. Her gaze held such understanding, compassion and hope. Logically it would be easier for him to carry her in the water. He was stronger but faster he wasn't so sure of. Teyla could move like a cheetah if she had too.

"Okay…" he whispered kissing her hand. "Here's what we'll do, when the jumper is just about flooded I'll open the hatch. Now you make sure you take a deep breath just as I open it then you just let your body relax and let me do all the work, okay?"

She nodded shakily, her chin hitting the surface of the water. It was barely to John's shoulders but Teyla was considerably shorter than he was. That meant she would have to float for a short time before the jumper flooded completely. They moved to the back and positioned themselves. The water was now almost over her head and she had to start treading water.

John could see the panic in her face. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "Look at me Teyla, don't look anywhere but me okay, " he ordered trying to keep her focused.

She closed her eyes briefly then opened them to look directly at him. "I'm not going to die, " not once did she stutter.

He nodded, "You're not gonna die, do you hear me? You're not gonna die."

The water level was to John's chin now and he reached under the water to grab his oxygen port that was hooked to his waist. If it wasn't a mask he would just share it with her back and forth on the way to the surface, but the design prevented that from happening.

"Just think about that nice fleece blanket of mine you like so much, " he reminded softly. "How nice and warm it makes you feel…" at this point he was just trying to distract her with his voice. It seemed to be working she wasn't shaking so bad. Either that or the cold had made her completely numb and she could no longer feel anything.

They were both treading water and almost to the top of the jumper. "Teyla…" something in his voice made her snap. She quickly put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"…no…" she didn't want last words or false endearments. All she wanted was to get back to Atlantis in time for them to revive her. She had no intentions of dyeing today. She took the mask from him and started to put it over his head.

He allowed her to help then situated it comfortably then pull her close. "You ready?" he asked his voice sounding distant through the mask.

She took a couple of deep breaths and nodded closing her eyes. He closed his own and made the hatch open letting even more, colder, water in. He felt her relax against him, almost rag doll like. He turned her around and grabbed the back collar of her jacket and started out of the jumper. It amazed him the pressure of the water didn't kill them. They were a couple hundred feet deep and hadn't had time to adjust to the increased pressure. Another thing they needed to worry about was how fast they ascended. Too fast would kill them they needed to decompress slowly.

__

Don't slow down…keep going…don't look back…

He drove on hoping and praying she could hold her breath till they reached the surface. Then he felt it…a violent shake. Then another…and another…she was trying to resist taking a breath. He didn't stop ascending as she continued to shake. It would only slow them down and the chances of saving her would be lessened. A moment later she stopped moving and she seemed heavier.

__

Ohmygod…ohmygod…ohmygod…

He knew her stillness meant one thing…

He swam harder and soon he breached the surface immediately jerking her above the water with him. He ripped the mask off and flung it away not caring where it went. "Teyla!" he turned her limp body to face him and pushed her hair away from her blue face. Her normally tanned soft skin was pale and clammy. Her eyes were open but there was no life in them. "Oh God!" he yelled angrily. There was nothing he could do at this point but wait for a jumper. He felt helpless and he hated the feeling.

In the distance he heard a familiar sound and looked up. It was the best site he ever seen, Atlantis, and a jumper headed their way. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Teyla in relief. In a matter of seconds the jumper was above them and the hatch opening.

"Major Sheppard! Do you need assistance?" It was Lieutenant Ford standing at the hatch. He dropped a latter like rope and John grabbed it easily. He wrapped his legs around Teyla as best he could and took hold of the latter.

"Pull us up!" he yelled hurriedly.

McKay appeared in the hatchway and started to help Ford pull the pair up. Both men noticed as they got closer that Teyla wasn't moving. They looked at each other and hoped what they thought wasn't true. Finally they got them to the hatchway.

"Take Teyla, " Sheppard ordered quickly.

Ford took Teyla and placed her on the floor on her back. His breath hitched when he saw how pale and cold she was. Her eyes were open but there was no life in them. "Is she…" he let the question linger as John hauled himself into the jumper and looked to the pilot.

"Get us back now!" he quickly hovered over Teyla and started pushed her hair away from her blank eyes. "Get the kit! He yelled in frustration.

McKay went for the kit and Ford just kneeled and watched as John started to give her CPR. Her head moved slightly with every compression but she didn't move of her own will. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Ford wanted to reach up and close them but knew John would probably have a problem with that.

John counted each compressor aloud then he would close her nose and breath for her. When she didn't respond at all he ran a hand through his hair in worry. "Come on Teyla don't you quit on me now, " he voiced rather calmly. He did a couple more compressions then McKay kneeled on the other side of her and started to open the kit.

"We're landing in the docking bay sir!"

John ignored whomever and continued to work on Teyla. A moment later they felt the jumper land and the hatch opened.

"Alright lets get inside, " Dr. Beckett instructed as he and a handful of his medical team entered the jumper.

John quickly moved out of the way as Beckett kneeled next to her and examined her briefly. He checked for a pulse and shook his head. "Get the panels ready she's not responding. Help me get her jacket off, " he and a nurse took her jacket off then he ripped her shirt down the center exposing her upper body to everyone.

"Have you got those panels ready?" Beckett asked urgently pumping her chest while the nurse administered oxygen to her.

"It's charging sir, " one of the medics stated.

"Come on!" John yelled angrily.

Beckett grabbed the panels and let the nurse place the jelly on them. He rubbed the panels together and placed them in the right locations on her chest and waited for them to charge. The machine beeped for a few seconds as everyone waited impatiently. When the beeping stopped he ordered everyone to clear and zapped her. Her body jolted but no response came and the machine was still flat lined.

Behind them Ford and McKay watched in horror as John paced back and forth with a nervous expression.

Beckett barked orders as they continued to work on her. Every few jolts they would up the voltage and nothing would happen. Back and forth they would alternate between hand compressions and the panels, but nothing seemed to be working. Not once had a pulse even occurred.

"Alright…alright…" Beckett ordered the voltage up again and waited for it to charge. When he was clear he zapped her again and nothing. He stared down at her for a moment then handed the panels back to the nurse. He hung his head and closed his eyes. "She's gone…" he whispered. He looked over his shoulder to the men behind him and shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

John stood stock still with a blank expression, almost cold. Beckett had never seen him so emotionless before, it worried him. He stood and started toward John. "Major I know…" but he was pushed out of the way as John dropped down next to her and started to do more compressions.

"No! She's not dead she wants to live!"

Everyone stared in shock as he pushed the nurse out of the way and started to breath for her.

Beckett knew he was risking his own life but…"John…she's gone, " he spoke quietly hoping it would have a calming effect but John ignored him and continued to work on her. He looked to Rodney who shook his head as if to say _there's no stopping him._ They both looked back and John moved on top of her so he could have more contact with her.

"Come on goddammit…" he ordered to her breathlessly. "You better wake your ass up…"

"John she's dead!" Beckett stated bluntly hoping it would have the effect he was looking for. He knew he would probably get his lights punched out for it but at least he would stop torturing himself.

"No she's not!" John yelled slapping her across the face. "Wake up you stubborn bitch! You've never backed out on me before now wake up!" he slapped her again and Beckett was about to put a stop to it when suddenly her eyes blinked shut.

Everyone froze in place as her head moved slightly.

"That's it Teyla come on back baby, " he encouraged leaning towards her to hover above her. "Open those beautiful eyes for me…come on."

She opened and closed them then let out the harshest cough any of them ever heard.

John laughed hysterically and cupped her face as she tried to focus on him. "That's it baby come on back, " he laughed as everyone around him started to give praise.

She took a few deep breaths and focused on John's eyes. "John…" she breathed. She lifted a hand and touched the side of his face. "Thank you…"

John laughed and closed his eyes with relief and hung his head. Beckett kneeled next to him and John moved after reassuring her he would see her soon. The medical team placed her on a gurney and made their way to the infirmary.

A couple hours later John stepped out of his shower. He hadn't been able to see Teyla since she was taken to the infirmary. Elizabeth had pretty much taken him away wanting to know what happened. She too was very concerned for Teyla. So after an hour and a half of debriefing he wanted to get a shower and a change of clothes before he went to see her. He was almost dressed when there was a knock at his door. He quickly threw a T-shirt on and hurried to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked punching the access letting it open.

Teyla stood on the other side with a pair of sweats on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which wasn't like her to do.

"Teyla, " he was surprised to see her up and about. "What are you doing out of the infirmary?" he pulled her inside and guided her to the nearest chair kneeling before her. "How you doin you alright?"

She took a slow deep breath, "I am fine, just a little chilled. Dr. Beckett said that was to be expected after being submerged in such cold temperatures for so long." She paused to catch her breath. The ordeal had left her a little weak, but she would never admit it of course. "He's surprised you weren't effected as much."

"Mind over matter, " he determined softly examining her hands with his. "You sure you're okay?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled and gave him a nod of reassurance. "Just a little weak, " she admitted shocking him. "But other than that I feel fine…different in some ways."

He looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

She smiled almost shyly, "I don't know how to describe it." She shook her head at her own shyness. "I feel…more connected to you somehow."

He looked up from her hands and stared into her eyes. He could see such understanding and compassion in them he could cry. He almost lost her because of that compassion and understanding. The emotions coursing through him were more than he could bare alone. He reached up and grasped her face between his hands and leaned towards her slowly. There was no resistance from her as he placed his lips upon hers giving her a tender kiss.

"You scared me to death Teyla…" he whispered stroking her cheeks.

She chuckled breathlessly and caressed the side of his face. "I scared my self, " she admitted. "So, where's my favorite blanket?"

He brought her into a fierce hug and closed his eyes in relief.

__

She will be the death of me yet…

****

THE END

* * *

__

Yet another attempt at John/Teyla, hope everyone liked! I was in a weird mood when I wrote this it's not my usual…thing. Although I've wanted to write a scene like this and I couldn't find the write genre to apply it with and then I thought John/Teyla would make a good one. They are so easy to write about. Please read and review!


End file.
